Vengeance
by Cycian
Summary: Kai Leng a tué Thane . Shepard veut le faire souffrir . Elle le retrouve avec l'aide de Miranda Lawson et Liara T'soni. Toute l'équipe du Normandy veut le faire payer . Attention ! Torture ,meurtre , langage très vulgaire et prochainement viol.
1. Bienvenue sur le Normandy

-Installez le dans les systèmes de survie . Ordonna la commandante Shepard . Je veut que ce sale connard souffre ! Samantha, Kelly, donnez moi les outils que je vous ai demandé de rapporter ! Poursuivis t-elle , en aidant Tali à resserrer les menottes de l'assassin .

- On va s'amuser ... Dit la future tortionnaire. Tu sais pourquoi on m'appelle " bouchère de Torfan " ? Non , tu sais pas ? Normal t'es qu'un petit con arrogant qui essaie de péter plus haut que son cul défoncé par la bite de l'homme trouble ! Ho , t'a l'air choqué, espèce de sale merde !

Kelly entra dans la pièce suivie par Traynor , toutes deux ayant les bras chargés d'ustensiles plus étranges et effrayant les uns que les autre , un jerrican d'essence pour navire , des pinces , des sortes petites boules noires reliées par des chaînes avec le logos N7 .

Le sourire de Shepard s'élargit un peu plus. Elle se saisit des couteaux de Leng et s'en servit pour déchirer sa tunique, le laissant en sous vêtement .

- On va commencer ... Elle attrapa à une main un des tétons du meurtrier et tira dessus avec suffisamment de force pour l'arracher . Il poussa un cri qui retentit dans l'enceinte du Normandy.

- Quelle chochotte ! Se moqua t'elle . Elle se lança soudain dans une imitation . Regardez moi ! Je suis Kai Leng , la plus grosse merde de toute la galaxie ! J'me bas avec une épée ! J'ai une tenue moulante de petite salope car c'est ce que je suis ! J'étais la pute de l'homme trouble ! Je suis un mec vous me direz ? Non, je suis une petite pute avec une petite épée et une minuscule bite , presque aussi minuscule que mon cerveau !

- Je me bats peut être avec une épée ,répliqua l'assassin , mais j'ai quand même buté le lézard qui te baisais , comment il s'appelait déjà ? Thanatos ? Thane ? Ce sale drell à été rapide à cre...

Il n'eut pas le luxe de terminer sa phrase que Shepard lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire.

- Ferme ta grande gueule espèce de sac à merde ! Enlevez lui ses menottes , non, attendez, je vais le faire moi même ... Ajouta t'elle avec un sourire qui n'annonçais rien de bon . Elle se saisit des menottes et les arracha d'un coup sec, emportant les mains de Kai Leng . Ce dernier poussa un autre hurlement .

- Oh , il a mal ? C'est adorable ! Bouffe , connard ! Elle attrapa un doigt de la main droite de Leng et lui mis profondément dans la bouche . Bouffe, j'te dis ! Sinon je te fais bouffer ce qui te sers de couille. Il s'exécuta , mangeant son propre index . Shepard répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien . Charkwas et Mordin s'affairais pour qu'il reste en vie .

- C'est tout ce que t'a, grognasse ? Questionna Kai Leng.

- Non, t'en fais pas , j'ai beaucoup d'autre chose à te proposer...


	2. Début des hostilités

Ce chapitre est plutôt court , je manque un peu de temps , mais le prochain sera plus long . Merci à tout ce qui me soutienne , n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire , cela m'encourage à continuer .

_- Ce sabre que tu affectionne tant ... Shepard attrapa le sabre et frappa Kai Leng avec le plat de la lame avec une force si incroyable que la lame se brisa , quelques morceaux de fer vinrent se loger dans le bras de Leng , la commandante en récupéra , et les mirent dans la bouche du meurtrier , étouffant ce dernier . De fins flots de sangs sortirent de sa bouche , suivis par quelques dents , que Shepard ramassa avec un sourire malsain . _

- Ce sale petit con vient de me donner une idée ... Dit Shepard , dont le rictus faisait penser au chat de Cheshire .

Elle fourra son poing dans la bouche de l'assassin , faisant pousser un cri de douleur à celui ci . Elle relâcha son poing fermé et déplaça sa main sur la mâchoire de Kai Leng . Elle avait lâché ses dents au fond de sa gorge .

- Mâche et mange. Ordonna Shepard d'une voix ferme.

- Nan mais ça va pas , espèce de ... Il fut interrompu par le violent coup de genou dans ses parties intimes .

- Mange ! Répéta la commandante , qui commençais à s'impatienter . Le meurtrier s'exécuta . Mâchant ses propres dents , ses carrés d'ivoires entaillant ses joues et ses dents restantes . Des flots plus importants de sang jaillirent de sa bouche , agrandissant encore le sourire sadique de la biotique N7 .

- Maintenant , avale . Ordonna t-elle à nouveau .

L'assassin déglutît difficilement , avalant bout de métal et dents ensanglantées . La commandant attrapa ses cheveux et les coupa d'un geste sec. Elle les enfouis dans les narines de Kai Leng , avec suffisamment de force pour que quelques touffes dépasse de sa bouche . Elle attrapa les cheveux restant et les tiras avec force vers elle , faisant saigner d'avantage l'assassin .

- Apportez moi les " boules Geth " . Demanda Shepard à Samantha, faisant tressaillir la jeune fille qui se retenait de vomir .

( Un merci spécial à Maly B u/3400139/. Elle m'a beaucoup encouragée . Merci également à tout mes professeurs , z'êtes génial ! )


	3. Les boules geths

**Les boules geth. Rien que ces trois mots mis bout à bout faisait frissonner de peur et de dégoût les plus chevronnés des Matriarches Asari . Ces objets avait été bannis de tout les systèmes , de toutes les planètes . Même d'Oméga . Aria T'loak elle même se refusait à employer de tels choses . **

Mais pas Shepard . Non Shepard , elle voulait faire souffrir Kai Leng jusqu'au point de non retour . Les boules geths avaient été mise au point par Cerberus , une nouvelle méthode de torture exclusive , mais l'Homme Trouble avait décidé d'abandonner le projet , qu'il jugeait trop coûteux . Les galariens avaient repris le projet , ajouté quelques modification , avant d'abandonné aussi le projet , qui fut repris par les turiens, puis par les asari , les quariens et enfin les butariens , qui avaient eux aussi finalement laissé tomber .

C'était trois boules noires , reliés entre elles par des chaînes grises couleur acier . Elles attendais Shepard , tranquillement posée dans leur coffret de velours rouge . Shepard eut une fois de plus un sourire malsain . Elle les attrapa avec précaution .

- Chakwas , Mordin , mettez le sérum dans les veines de ce salopard . Ordonna Shepard . Le sérum dont parlait la commandante était en fait un stimulant nerveux qui diminuait considérablement la résistance à la douleur . Le moindre courant d'air aura l'effet d'une brûlure légère sur Kai Leng , mais chaque coup qu'il recevra sera 20 fois plus douloureux . Cela allait faire mal ,TRÈS mal .

Karin Chakwas injecta la toxine dans l'organisme du meurtrier via une seringue . Ce dernier glapit de douleur .

Shepard détacha Kai de sa chaise , et le mît sur ses genoux et ses mains, avant d'arracher violemment le caleçon de l'assassin .

Elle enfila deux gants transparent , prit les boules geths et lui enfonçant sans plus de cérémonie dans le fondement les sphères .

Kai Leng poussa un hurlement monstrueux , il arqua le dos , du sang sortait de sa bouche dénuée de dents , sur son ventre fin mais musclé des morceaux de fer semblait bouger ,sous la peau . Il hurla de douleurs , ses membres semblèrent se déchirer , ses coudes se tordirent , sur son dos , de larges barre de métal bougeait sous la peau , faisant vomir de douleur l'assassin .

- Ce n'est que l'effet de la première , sourit Shepard , qui recueillait les déjections de Kai Leng dans un sceau en métal profond . Le second , tu vas pas tarder à le sentir .

Soudain , le meurtrier sentit des sortes de petites cloques se formèrent sous sa peau , il se mît à vomir abondamment un liquide vert immonde que Shepard récupéra avec soin . Les cloques grossirent , grossirent et grossirent encore , jusqu'à que certaine explose , et libèrent de petit rachnis , qui se déplacèrent le long du corps de Kai Leng pour retourner dans sa bouche , le tout faisant hurler le meurtrier d'agonie .

- T'apprécie trop à mon goût , espèce de connard. Mais t'en fais pas , le troisième effet est arrive . Dit Shepard avec un sourire qui ferait passer les zombis , les maraudeurs et les furies pour des enfants de cœur .

Tout à coup , une barre de métal noir sortit de l'anus extrêmement dilaté , avant de se planter dans les tibias de Kai Leng , injectant quelque chose dans son corps . Il fut en proie à des spasmes violent , ses chairs s'ouvrirent , jetant du sang partout dans la pièce , son estomac , ses poumons , son cœur ... Tout se retournait . Son corps fut entièrement retourner . Un cri sourd ce fit entendre . Dans ce sac à gore grandeur nature, Kai Leng était encore vivant et souffrait le martyr . La commandante sourit .

- Je t'avais dit que je te ferais payer . J'ai recueillis suffisamment de ton ADN pour te réformer autant de fois que je le souhaiterais ... En traduction , je te ferais souffrir à L'INFINI . Elle toucha du bout des doigts les veines bleutés qui courait partout sur l'horreur vivante . Jetez le dans l'espace ... Et préparer la machine de clonage ... Ajouta Shepard en souriant .

À SUIVRE ?


End file.
